shinykeldeo_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brent Ignia
Brent Ignia is a Pokemon Trainer from the far away Viore Region. After receiving his first Pokemon from his brother, he set off on his Pokemon Journey, quickly making friends with several other Pokemon Trainers beginning their journeys in Viore. During this journey he was drawn into the Legendary Guardians Prophecy, where he became bonded to the Mythical Pokemon Victini. History Early Life Brent was born to Leon and Kira Ignia in Stormbutte City. His father was the assistant to the Viore Region's Pokemon Professor Edward Maple, and his mother was the head Engineer at the Stormbutte Power Plant. He grew up admiring his big brother, Ryan, who was a Pokemon Breeder travelling the other regions. Every so often he would return home and tell of his adventures and achievements, which Brent longed to one day experience. As most his age did, he attended the Stormbutte Pokemon Trainer's School to learn the basics of being a Pokemon Trainer. He did well in his studies, averaging with the other students and eventually passing his courses. Soon the time would come for his journey to begin. Journey through Viore On his tenth birthday, his brother made a surprise visit home and gave Brent the gift he'd always wanted. It was a Pokemon Egg, his very own to raise and train. He was overjoyed. He cared for the egg day in and day out. And three days afterward, it hatched. It was a Cyndaquil, bred from his brothers very own starter Typhlosion. Before he could begin his journey, however, he had to get a Viore Region Pokedex. So he and his father, who was heading there anyways, travelled to New Amber Town, a town in the very center of the Viore Region. On the way to the lab, Brent literally bumped into another new trainer, Lily Meadows, who had traveled to Viore from the Johto Region. Becoming fast friends, the two continued onward to Maple's lab, where they met the young Pokemon Professor and received their Pokedex's. As they bid farewell to Leon and Maple, they met two more trainers coming from the Johto Region, Devon Lyton and Celes Elwyn. The group also made fast friends, and together decided to travel together through Viore. After leaving New Amber Town behind, the group fell under attack from strange people dressed in knight armor and military equipment. They were in pursuit of a Pokemon, Shaymin, While Devon put up a good fight, the two seemed nearly invincible until the trainers finally managed to retreat away, as another Trainer passed them to engage them. On the way to the Pokemon Center, a strange symbol appeared on Lily's hand, something the group noted but kept at the back of their minds as they ran. They made it to the Pokemon Center, where their injured Pokemon were quickly treated by Nurse Joy. The Mystery Trainer returned, revealing his name to be Brooks, a Pokemon Trainer traveling through Viore. He explained who the people who attacked them were, an Organization working in Viore known as Royal Skies. As night approached, the trainers took to rooms and had a good nights rest. The next morning, Brent witnessed a battle between Brooks and Devon, where Brooks showed an expert level of skill and defeated Devon's Marill, even after it had evolved into Azumarill. With everything now settled down, the group set off again for Vertigo City, the next stop on their journey. Pokemon On Hand Cyndaquil ♂